


Crazy Ed

by orphan_account



Category: Pearl Jam, Soundgarden (Band)
Genre: Gay, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Musicians, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I know this is pretty bad. I wrote this over four months ago. I had writers block during this and I hadn't even started posting on here yet. I've been sitting on this for the past few months. Enjoy 😅
Relationships: Chris Cornell/Eddie Vedder
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Crazy Ed

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is pretty bad. I wrote this over four months ago. I had writers block during this and I hadn't even started posting on here yet. I've been sitting on this for the past few months. Enjoy 😅

Out of his mind

Crazy

Insane

Psychotic

Around the bend

Wow I never used the last one to describe him before.

Anyways Ed is all of those things sometimes, well a lot of the time. People call him Crazy Ed. I can't blame them he really lives up to that name.

~

I first met Eddie a few years back after he came to Seattle to join Jeff and Stone's band Pearl Jam.

I went to Stone's place to see the then new band perform. Eddie's voice blew me away it was so deep and baritone. I hadn't heard anything like it before.

He was so shy back then, still kinda is now. When I first met him he could barely make eye contact with me.

 _"I'm Eddie Vedder . I sing. I do!_ " Those where the first words he said to me.

Now that I look back on it I can't help but ask myself was he on something?

I ended up asking him to join my side project Temple Of The Dog and he hesitantly agreed.  
I took him under my wing. I saw a lot of potential in him. The first thing we did was go to my apartment and get high. He finally started opening up and being himself.

 _"I want the music we create to be revolutionary. And I want Pete Townsend to fuck me."_ Eddie told me during our second meeting with each other.

It was the first time we were alone and we were both high as birds.

 _"What the fuck man? Seriously that's so fucking gay."_ I said in response laughing so hard.

" _Never said I wasn't gay."_ Eddie looking so high.

 _"Was that a confession Ed?"_ I asked feeling a little surprised.

" _Maybe it was or maybe I just don't give a shit."_ Eddie said with have lidded eyes.

That was when I should have realized being Eddie's friend would only continue to make things more interesting.

~

I ended up making it to one of Pearl Jam's earlier performances. I was pretty fucking astonished at how Eddie was acting.

He was climbing the walls and jumping into to the crowd. It would only get crazier after that.

From swinging on the stage with a microphone,climbing 24 foot stages and climbing a camera man's rig jumping into the crowd and crowd surfing. He's done it all, sometimes I fear he's going to get seriously injured. Just a couple of months ago he dug a fucking hole into the stage. Most of the time he's on something or just being destructive.

" _Ed why do you always do shit like this? You could get killed._ " I asked him after he jumped off the camera.

" _Why not Chris. I'm just letting out my energy, there's nothing wrong with it."_ Eddie told me sounding so exhausted .

 _"I just don't want you to hurt yourself."_ I said.

Eddie gave me this soft smile. _"I really like that you worry and care about me Chris. I'll try to be a little less reckless."_ Eddie said then he kissed my cheek.

When it comes to his interviews he's drunk or high a lot. I know he does it to mellow himself out. I can't blame him. Eddie can drink. Sometimes he can drink eleven bottles of beer and still be a little sober.

He done insane shit in the public eye. Licking a damn shoe on stage. That's just gross. Writing fugazi on his arm,writing pro choice on his arm. Denouncing fame. Wearing a bra and panties, I swear that shit almost turned me gay alone.

~

I told you he's always doing questionable shit when he's high but this next thing was kinda my fault. Okay mostly my fault be he was on board.

Me and Eddie were high again but this time we were also really drunk sitting on my bed backs against the headboard.

I was way more fucked up than him. So much so I started thinking about things I really shouldn't have.

' _I wonder would it would be like to pin him down and pound him into this bed.'_

_'I always thought he had a nice butt. Though I'm not gay. I wish I had a better view.'_

_'He looked so hot looking like a girl that time.'_

_'His body looks incredible.'_

_'All I really have to do is pin his wrists down and fuck him into oblivion.'_

_'Chris stop thinking like this. You're not gay. But damn Vedder can turn any straight man gay. For him anyway.'_

_Eddie's voice snapped me out of my insane thoughts._

_"Chris?" Eddie asked me._

_"What is it Ed?" I asked._

_"I dunno if I should ask." Eddie said._

_"Go ahead It can't be too bad." I said feeling so drunk._

_"Have you ever wondered what it would feel like to do it with a man?" Eddie asked me._

_I knew if I said what was on my mind it could ruin our friendship. But I could just blame it on the alcohol or home he couldn't remember. So of course I said it._

_"Maybe. Maybe I wanted to know what it felt like to have my big cock up your tight ass." I said coming on so strong._

_Eddie looked so taken aback at first._

_"How big is it?" Eddie asked me._

_"I can show you." I said getting closer putting my hand on my belt._

_"I want you to do more than show me." Eddie said biting his lip._

_You can probably guess what happened next. Despite being so intoxicated I remember some key things about that night._

_Like the fact that I pounded him into the bed so hard the neighbors heard. Or some of the things Eddie said._

_"Oh Fuck Chris! You're such a fucking animal!! It feels so amazing."_

It was my first time with a guy and I didn't want Eddie to think I was pathetic. So I was probably more rougher than I should have been. But Eddie didn't realize. I always thought he was crazy for letting me get into his pants, but hey I'm not complaining.

~

That became the start of our weird ass relationship.

I started learning more and more sweet things about him.

Like how he always sleepy after sex. The way his eyes are always half lidded when he's drunk or high. How his eyes always flutter shut when we kiss. How he likes it when I hold him in my arms because he feels like "the pretty little princess" and I'm his "Knight in shining honor". The way he gets so excited when he wants to show me something. Eddie's always getting pissed at me when I do something crazy. Ironic right.

I remember the time I was playing my guitar really hard and cut myself. Eddie was so upset.

 _"Let me see Chris_." Eddie told me looking worried.

" _I'm fine Ed."_

 _"No you're not fine,what if you get a staph infection,or bleed to death? You can't die on me Chris. My whole world will turn to black."_ Eddie said .

 _"Fine Calm down I'll show you._ " I said and I held out my hand.

Eddie gasped and looked at me in horror. _"How are you still alive Chris?"_

I looked at my hand and saw a cut that was a little deep but not that bad.

Eddie wrapped his arms around me and I felt so confused.

 _"If you die what will I do? You need to take better care of yourself you idiot."_ Eddie said.

" _Really Ed? I need to take better care of myself? What about you? You hang from fucking stages like Tarzan. The cut really isn't that bad."_

 _"I care about you more than I do anything else in the whole fucking universe Chris."_ Eddie told me I swear he was going to cry.

" _Eddie I love you. And I feel the same way. I'm not dead yet and I'm fine."_

~

When it came to our band mates they knew something was going on but they didn't say anything about it even a few days ago when we made out in front of them. Mike told us to get a room though.

He never cares about what people think. He kissed me during an MTV interview and I surprised myself by kissing back. I was still a little pissed though.

" _Eddie why in the fuck would you do something like that?!"_ I asked after we made it backstage.

_"Why does it matter,they just thought we were joking anyway." Eddie said._

_"Because that's fucking gay what if they find out about us?!" I asked._

" _Chris I don't give a shit. If they find out they find out. We are gay who the fuck cares. I'm not going to give up my happiness because some people don't like it. I might be a lot of things Chris but I'm not a damn Coward."_ Eddie told me getting angry.

That's one of the things I envy about him. He can just be himself without caring about what people think. That's probably why most people think he's crazy without even getting to know him.

~

We ended saying really weird shit about each other during interviews with our bands.

" _So Eddie what's your favorite thing about Chris?"_

_"My favorite thing about Chris is his mane of brown hair. I just love running my fingers through it." Eddie just had to say winking and I had to be watching._

_"I think Eddie and Chris could make some beautiful kids." Stone said getting in on the action._

_It happened to me too._

_"Chris how's your relationship with your former temple of the dog band mate Eddie. He's an incredible vocalist."_

_"He is an amazing vocalist. Honestly he's so pretty I mistake him for a girl. I wouldn't mind screwing his brains out while he wore my old prom dress." I said while my band mates laughed._

~

There are times when he isn't like this though. Sometimes he becomes disillusioned with everything. This happened a few weeks back.

I woke up in the middle of the night. I went to wrap my arms tighter around him waist but all I caught was air.

I went looking for him and I found him sitting one the porch with his head in his hands.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to me.

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Chris I'm so tired of this shit. I want to retire." Eddie said sounding so fed up._

_"Why? You love creating music."_

_"I'm so fed up with the music industry. They think they own us that our music is for them. It's all about money and product they don't give a damn about quality. I'm tired of constantly being in the public eye. The whole band have been butting heads with each other. I'm just over it, sometimes I don't even know why I do this." Eddie said as he leaned into my chest._

_"I know why you do it." I said softly making Eddie look at me. I could tell by the look on his face he wanted me to continue. So I did._

_"Music is your life it makes you happy. It's your life goal. Without music you wouldn't know what to do with yourself. You get to put your ideas out there and show people your music. Besides your Eddie Vedder without you the music industry would be complete shit. You're changing the scene, you've inspired so many people with you sound and music, because you're different. It might feel like shit now and a lot pressure, but in the end you going to be fine. I believe in you." I said being serious._

_Eddie was quiet for awhile and didn't do anything before he turns around and kisses me. "I fucking love you Chris. You're perfect." Eddie said smiling._

_I didn't believe the last statement,I still don't. I don't know how he can see me like that, but I know he meant what he said._

~

Now I'm just sitting in our basement trying to work on music. Instead I'm too busy thinking about Vedder .

I'm getting tired, this song is going absolutely nowhere. I want to see Eddie.

I put my acoustic guitar down and music sheets away then walk up the steps.

The living room is pretty dark but I can make out a silhouette. I'm pretty surprised Eddie is still down here it's about One AM he should be in bed.

I walk up to him and I can tell he's asleep. I gently pick him up and start caring him up the stairs. He's always been pretty light.

"Ugh. Chris where are you taking me?" Eddie asks sleepily waking up.

"To our room you fell asleep on the couch." I say lightly laughing.

"Chris baby?"Eddie asks me.

"What is it dear?" I ask back.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" Eddie asks.

"Yes I think you're crazy, sometimes I think you're psychotic. But that's what I love about you the most." I say meaning every word.


End file.
